The Hunter
by War King
Summary: A stroy of a srmat Hunter in River Side as he hunt's down the 4 siviers. But get's more thinned he can chew.
1. Chapter 1

The Town of River Side lay in ruins as the monster know as zombies walk the streets. It was mach like any other town, people living in quite lives, kids going to school, business doing there bust in hared times. That was be for the it stared, it will go down in history as End Day. The Day the world Ended .

The grommet try to fight it. They turn town's like River Side in to army out post's but they dint last long. But the virus movie to fast for any one to do any thing to stop it. Now only a small groups of people are left in the former United Stats of America.

But it was a play ground for so call "Super Zombies". Infected that had handy tricks win it come to getting the last pieces of humanly for there food. One of this monster's was call a Hunter, Hunters hand super human lags that allow them to jump high in the air and pounce survivors form a far.

One of them was jumping on the roof tops of the town. It jump to one roof after a another with easy and some times jumping two at one time or a another. Some it came to a small a white house on the far side of the ruin town. There it walk throw the broking door and throw the trash home. It sit on a lager bad and tock a bit out of the lag it had to fight form the Horde. (The Horde were lager groups of Zombies that attack out of no were and at any time. Mostly wend some sets off car alarms or Boomer vomit)

But thinned he hared pop like sounds, to hem it was dinner time…..


	2. Chapter 2

It jump to a roof top to get a batter look at to days pray. There he look towns chough and hared the same pop sounds aging. He saw movement in the tower window and flash's of light. Some one was shooting infected life and right and a good shoot at that.

"Dame Louis you staring to get a hang on the hunting rifle there" Zoey said. Zoey was one of the four Survivors that thought the army was stall hold up in the town. But they found out the hared way what happen to the army. Now there paling to get the river and get a bout to safety.

"Thick's Zoey" Louis was another survivor and a lucky one that. He bitterly survive the city of Marcy when the virus hit the city two weeks ago. But that was were all of the Survivors meant, in the city of the dead.

He never thought had to shoot some one, ever else that a zombies one day be come real. But things seem to be looking up for hem. He never told any one but he has crash on the high school girl Zoey. She was the women of his drams. Young, strong, funny, smart, dame if he only meant her be for the zombie out bark.

"About dame time you leaned to use a gun" Francis was the Jack ass of the team. He hand a big mouth on hem and it seem that he hand a hared time shutting it. But other Survivors could not argue that he was hared to kill, even for a Tank.

"I thick get some thing" Bill call out to the others. Bill was the oldies and most skill of the Survivors. Bill hand fight in the Vietnam War and was show how to survivor in the most unlikely ways to thick of. But life after the war was to quite for hem. And he was sick and tired of aimless and dead- end jobs. Now he get what he wanted. An enemy to fight. Now he was working on the radio that the crazy chough guy left be hind after the Survivors tuck care of hem.

"About dame time old man I was getting broad showing Lowes here how to shoot" Francis said as he was the first to come down the larder.

"Like hell I was showing hem how to shoot"

"And my name is LOUIS not LOWIS. Don't I have to teach you how to read?"

" I know how to read Louis"

"Oh really brave it thinned Francis"

"I be glanced to after YOU STOP SHOOTING ME IN THE BACK!"

"All right people come down" Bill spoke up "I found us a bout out of here but we have to get to a bout house that is not to far form here."

"Will it's batter thinned nothing I say" Zoey said as she pick up a hunting rifle.

"I'm not willowing this vampires to tack me down"

"For the last time Francis, THERE ZOMBIES!"

"Whatever lets get going people be for I stared to look like the old man here"

"Witch it Francis or the next thing that will be hitting you will be my boot up your ass"

"I like to see you try old man"

Little did they know was a hunter whiting for them. Whiting for his dinner to come to hem.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunter witch with great hunger as the humans, his food left it's save house in the tower and handed down to the streets below.

"Come on Louis don't make us lave you be hind" The lager one with the vest said as she shoot a infected women in the face with his shoot gun.

"Oh shut it Francis" The dark skinned spoke with anger to the Frances.

Names were no christen to the hunter, all he care about was getting his new found meat when the time was right. Since the first infected stared to walk the earth he was been hunting down food and he knows it is not a easy thing to get food when there is a group of them arm with there weapons and there fire. He hated when they use fire it seem mach more of a facet on hem thinned them.

"Will you cut the shit and get a movie on, we have a long way to go be for we get to the bout house and the last thing I need is you two trying to kill one neither on the way there" The white hair one spoke with great anger as will. He was old, not ever good meat on his bones, but it seem that he was the hand of the pack.

"Ohmm guys I thick I hare a hunter near by" The female alerted the others to know here was near. She hand good herding thinned in order to hear hem on top of the roof. She was young, good meat on her bones.

But thinned a another Hunter came from be hind and attack the lager one, _Fool._

"Get it off, Get the MOTHER FUCKER OFF OF ME!" Frances yelled out for help as the Hunter stared to rep hem apart.

Louis punch the Hunter off of hem and shot it in the face with his M16 rifle.

"Come you jack ass get up" Zoey said as she help Francis up on his feet. Will Bill and Louis were shooting attacking infected that were coming from all sides. The Hunter hand seen this be for and the humans hand a name for this lager groups of infected, The Horde.

At any time or any place this groups would attack humans mach like wild animals at the change of food, when the noise of car alarms and other loud sounds whit off the Horde would attack with no mercy.

But it seem that the humans know how fight this infected ideas and to stick together as will, this could be a proem for the Hunter as witch the last of the Horde's blood spilled a cross the street.

"Thick's Zoey I own you own"

"You get that right Francis"

Now the group was back on there feet and the Hunter witch from a far as they cross throw what was left of the town to leaned more about his new pray. But as he see them fighting the infected he know mach unlike the others that came be for this humans would but one hell of a fight, he like that thought.

As so many times be for the saviors made it to the save house with cuts and the small of shit all over Francis.

"God dame it I hat Boomers" Francis hated about ever thing around hem, but to day he REALY hated Boomers for it was they get there shit all over his favorite vast.

"I told you not to shoot that Boomer. But no you hand to be the big strong guy and look were it get you Rambo" Louis said to hem trying to braving a point to hem.

"Oh shut it Louis, Your gust piss cause I can shoot batter thinned you can drunk or other wise Mr. Goody two shoes" Louis hated this zombies as mach as Francis, but unlike this zombies Francis was willing to help hem out only to save his skinned later on. But one of thus days he was going to shut Francis's big mouth one way or a another.

"On thick god we- the what fuck?" Zoey said as she notice that the in side of the save house was a mass. It look like some one or some thing came looted the place. Gust chest crated first they have to deal with zombies and super zombies now looters what is world coming to any more?

"Will we stay the night for now. Thais all we can do now" Bill was right and the others know it. Staying in a looted save house was batter thinned staying out said were the zombies could get you. But little did they know that the Hunter was the one who hide all of there thins in a safe place.

Now it was the right time, No it was too easy for the Hunter. He wanted a fight from his new pray, is not ever day that you meet a group of humans that can holder there own with a Tank. But will see how there do ageist a Hunter that has a mind of its own.


End file.
